The invention relates to stern drive units which are adapted to be fixed relative to a boat hull and more particularly to transmissions for use in the power train of stern drive units for coupling engine output to a propeller, and which will accomodate tilting and trimming of the propeller with respect to the boat hull and engine.
Stern drive units are well known and include varied transmission mechanisms. Examples of stern drive units are shown in the U.S. Kroll Pat. No. 3,977,356 issued Aug. 31, 1976, and in the U.S. Shimanckas Pat. No. 3,847,108, issued Nov. 12, 1974, both of those patents being assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
Attention is also directed to the U.S. Nossiter Pat. No. 4,037,558 issued July 26, 1977, and the U.S. Armantrout et al. Pat. No. 3,182,629, issued May 11, 1965.
Other stern drive units are shown in the U.S. Warburton Pat. No. 3,217,688, issued Nov. 16, 1965, the U.S. Shimanckas Pat. No. 3,183,880, issued May 18, 1965, the U.S. Morse Pat. No. 3,146,755, issued Sept. 1, 1964, the U.S. Nossiter Pat. No. 3,826,219, issued July 30, 1974, and the U.S. Bergotedt Pat. No. 3,857,357, issued Dec. 31, 1974.